Pretty Poison
by bloodandburningroses
Summary: Three high school girls and one boy destined to become witches and warlocks. Rated M for SEXUAL content


Pretty Poison

By: Elizabeth Martin

The Witch

Spike closed her eyes, saw a flash of light, and opened her eyes to see Ms. Zimmer tapping her desk with a ruler. " What!" Spike hissed as her phlegm colored eyes widened with anger. Her friends laughed and smirked as Ms. Zimmer tightened her lips, squinted her eyes and yelled, " Go to the office! Now!"

Spike grunted and said, " Whatever." She got up as she stared at the teacher with those penetrating eyes. The whole class stared at her, wondering if she was going to do something bizarre as usual.

Ms. Zimmer stared back nervously at Spike. She walked slowly past the desks as her thick Goth boots echoed in the room, her black trench coat swayed back and forth just like her belt chain did. She stopped at the door and looked back at her three friends.

Her presence to everyone was terrifying. Her pale skin, phlegm eyes, black clothing, and that EMO hairdo that fell down her shoulders but had bangs that covered her eyebrows. She favored black eyeliner and red lipstick.

" Candy! Rocky! Claudia!" she yelled as one by one raised their head and widened their eyes giving full attention. Candy had golden spun hair, but then she cut it and dyed her hair black. You would think that last year she was just a sweet Prom Queen. Not until Spike turned her into another person.

Candy's pink happy skin had gone pale, her bright happy eyes had dimmed, and her attitude had gone darker. She was Spike's dog. She even had a spiked collar wrapped tight around her neck, dark fresh red scratches on her arm from last year. That's another story though.

Then there was Rocky. He had short black hair that was shaped into a mo hog, dark green eyes that always had black circles around them, a nose shaped like a crow's beak, and pale skin. He was always by Spike's side. He had a monster crush on Spike and still does. He just never told Spike his feelings for her.

Finally, there was Claudia. She was known as the school whore. Just by her Goth appearance. She had squiggly black hair that moved like water every time she walked, bluish-orangish eyes, a cute small pug nose, and she wore braces. She was surprisingly a virgin even though she was known as the school whore.

Claudia had breast the size of watermelon, slender body, but a bottom like a pear. She always showed off her curves and that's what made her known as the school whore.

" Yes," Claudia, Rocky, and Candy said at the same time. Spike sucked her teeth and yelled, " Are you coming!" Rocky was the first one to stand up quickly as the rest did the same. They bowed their heads in shame as Ms. Zimmer stared at them while folding her arms across her chest.

As soon as they all exited through the door, Spike clasped her hands together as a creepy smile came across her face. " The spirits have sent me a message! I could still see the blinding light in my eyes!" she said as she covered her face sighed.

Candy looked at Spike and her happiness as they walked into the girl's restroom." Dude can we start going into the Boy's restroom," Rocky complained as he reluctantly walked inside.

The restroom was damp and chilly. The window had bars and you could barely see anything through it. The mirrors had handprints and dirt on it. " If you want to be in the fucking clique! Then you have to fucking abide by the fucking rules!" Spike hissed as she took out a pack of cigarettes.

Claudia and Candy giggled as they watched Rocky get upset. " Awww. Would you like to go into one of the stalls? Would that make you feel better? Do you want to not get caught by one of those hot cheerleaders?" Spike mumbled sarcastically as she placed the cigarette between her lips.

" Yes! I would like to go in the handicapped stall if you don't mind!" Rocky said getting irritated as he walked into the large empty stall. Spike rolled her eyes and said," Do you always have to be such a pussy! God! Just fucking cooperate!"

Claudia, Candy, and Spike walked in the stall with Rocky. Spike rolled her eyes, flung her arms in the air, and said," Does anyone have a fucking lighter?" " Yes boss," Candy said sarcastically as she took out some matches.

Spike snatched the matches and said," What the fuck is this? I asked for a fuck-ing lighter!" She threw it on the floor and rolled her eyes again. " Jesus Christ Spike," Claudia said.

Spike bit her lip like she was going to slap somebody and said, " Don't ever say that name around me again! Do you hear me!" Claudia shrugged her shoulders nervously and said," I-"

" No fucking excuse! Jesus was never alive! He doesn't exist! He was just a fucking poser! Blasphemy! Just fucking blasphemy!" Spike yelled as Rocky looked at her in confusion.

There was a moment of silence. " Why are you being such a pain in the ass today?" Candy asked standing up for everyone. " Because I taught you bitches better! When I walk out! You fuck-ing walk out! When I say girl's bathroom! We all go in the fucking girl's bathroom! That name you just had said! I warned you guys not to say that name! "

" Why?" Claudia asked.

" Because it's not in my fucking vocabulary!" Spike yelled quickly.

Rocky shook his head. " What?" Spike asked. " Nothing," Rocky said. " O and I also taught you bitches always to carry a fucking lighter with you too! When I run out! Don't pull put some fucking STICKS!" Spike yelled even louder.

Rocky pulled out a lighter, slowly walked up to Spike as she watched him, and lit her cigarette. Spike felt a tiny bit better but wasn't satisfied. She exhaled smoke through her nose and said," That's more like it."

" Tell us about the spirits Spike. What did they say to you?" Candy asked changing the subject. Spike blew her cheeks up with anger and said," They didn't say anything to me yet Can-die. I just felt a flash of their power feel my eyes and soul. Just for that minute I could just almost feel like a true witch. I could just see the blinding light and the power almost touching my fingertips!"

Rocky shook his head slightly, not believing her. Spike looked at him with anger and said, " What! You don't believe me!" He parted his lips and said," It's just that. Nothing," he said shrugging it off.

The bell rang. " Let's go to my place," Rocky said looking at Claudia and Candy. They rolled their eyes knowing that he just wanted to try to talk to Spike again. He always tried to, but it never worked out. Spike would always brag about how the Spirits talked to her in her dreams.

" As long as you have some weed," Spike looked at the bit of burnt black tobacco in her cigarette. " Yeah I do," Rocky said as he put on his hood and Rock Star sunglasses.

Someone entered the bathroom. Spike, Claudia, Candy, and Rocky stopped talking. " I'm telling you! The statue was crying tears of blood!" a girl said frantically. Spike widened her eyes with excitement and kept listening.

" Whatever Natalie. We don't believe you," a girl's voice said calmly to Natalie. " But Jessica! I'm telling you the truth. I saw it in your church!" Natalie yelled back. Spike opened the door quickly as the five girls screamed.

Spike looked at Natalie. She had blonde hair, green frantic eyes, and this pointy snobby nose. For the rest of the girls, they were all snobby cheerleaders. " What are you doing here?" Britney the Cheerleader Captain said in disgust.

" Crying statue in a church?" Spike asked Natalie who was just staring at her with fear. " Why would you care?" another redhead cheerleader said. " News Flash Nicole! She's a witch," Britney said folding her arms across her chest.

" You suck Britney! Why don't you go screw off with one of the teachers, so you could improve your grade," Candy said stepping out of the stall she was hiding in. Britney sucked her teeth and placed her hands on her hips.

The bell rang again. " Come on girls. We have to attend to class unlike some people," Britney said. "What about me?" Natalie asked desperately. Britney raised her eyebrows, gave a doubtful smirk, and said," The girls and I been…um how could I explain this? Nicole?"

Nicole ran her hand through her hair and said quickly with her squeaky voice," We've been thinking that you need to take you and your insanity to the school counselor and drop out of the squad. Sorry." That was it. They walked passed Natalie and out of the bathroom.

Spike laughed and said," That was pretty harsh." Natalie pulled at her blonde hair and said, " Cheerleading is my life! What would Jake say?" Claudia and Rocky came out of the stall.

" Whatever. You can cry on somebody's shoulder later. Just tell me about this statue you speak of," Spike said as she pulled out her pack of cigarettes again. Natalie bit her nails nervously and said," I went with Britney to her Catholic church for the first time. I never went to church before."

" Holy shit. You've never been to church? Your almost as bad as me," Spike said as she reached out a cigarette for her. Natalie looked at the cigarette nervously and said," Um. I-I don't smoke."

_How PATHETIC!_ That's what Spike wanted to say but instead she said," Well now you do. Rocky!" His eyebrows rose. " Light this for her," she said as she passed him the cigarette.

Spike focused on Natalie now. " Ok…so you were at Britney's church and then what?" Claudia asked. Natalie looked at Claudia with trembling lips," There was a big statue of The Virgin Mary behind the pastor.

" The preacher asked everyone to bow their heads and close their eyes…so we could pray over the communion. I closed my eyes but looked up at that creepy statue. The statue was white, pale, and made out of marble."

" Here," Rocky said as he reached out the lit cigarette to Spike. " I don't want it. Give it to Natalie. She looks like she needs it," Spike said. Natalie looked at the cigarette and reluctantly took it.

" Well I guess it won't hurt," Natalie said as she took the cigarette and inhaled it like weed with two fingers. Spike laughed and said," Damn. You inhale it like weed. You never smoked?"

Natalie shook her head as she coughed out smoke. They all laughed except for Rocky. Spike took the cigarette from her and said," Watch and learn." She placed it between the middle of her four fingers, inhaled it lightly, and then blew it out of her nose with suavity.

" Give me that," Natalie snapped as she snatched the cigarette from Spike who was shocked by her behavior. They all watched Natalie as she smoked the cigarette just like Spike.

" Holy shit. Calm down. You smoked it to the bud. It's gone," Spike said in amazement. _I'm going to have fun with her. Just like I had fun with Candy,_ Spike thought. " Now go on," she said.

" Alright then. We were praying for the communion. I couldn't help looking up at that weird statue. I could feel it's empty white eyes just staring at me. I didn't listen to the prayer. I just looked into the statue's empty eyes.

" After the prayer, the pastor made us form a line in front of him so we could sip the wine and eat the bread that held no yeast. When he came up to me he said, ' you look new. Are you sure you want to do this?' I nodded my head. He looked at me doubtfully and said, ' Are you sure? There are consequences for not taking Christ seriously…Natalie-,'" she stopped talking when she heard Spike hiss and cover her ears.

" Never say his name," Claudia whispered to Natalie even though Spike could still hear her. " Who?" Natalie asked. " Christ! Jesus! God!" Spike yelled out with anger. " S-sorry," Natalie said. " It's quite fine. You did not know," Spike answered as she placed her fingertips against her temples. " Just go on," Claudia said as she rolled her eyes.

'' Anyways, the pastor knew my name. That's what surprised me. I was flabbergasted. Then he told me that he knew my name because of Britney. He asked me for the third time am I sure about taking the communion? I said ' yes.'

" I took a sip of the pure grape wine and felt drowsy. Then I-I took a bite of that crispy bread that held no yeast. As I walked away from the preacher, I felt his eyes watching my back as I heard thousands and thousands of prayers. I covered my ears and whispered, ' Damn all this talking.' I looked up at the statue of Mary and-and I swear on my mother's grave that I saw the that statue crying tears of blood."

When Natalie finished, Claudia, Candy, Rocky and Spike, were all speechless until Spike busted out laughing out wickedly. " You were fucking drunk off some holy wine. Hoow pathetic!" Spike howled with laughter as everyone followed along.

" I wasn't drunk! I swear! It was only a sip!" Natalie yelled defensively. " Let's ditch this place," Candy said suddenly. " Yea, let's go to my place," Rocky said again looking at Spike who wasn't paying him any mind.

" So now you think I'm crazy?" Natalie asked looking at their faces one by one. " ' Crazy' is also not in my vocabulary Sweetie. The wine must've been too strong for you," Spike said as she slowly walked out of the bathroom with her clique.

Spike and her clique walked out of Antioch High, as she bragged about the spirits and how she could see them. " When are we going to do some real magic?" Candy asked. " When you sluts start acting like some real witches…like Natalie," Spike answered as she opened up a new pack of cigarettes. She took one out and placed it between her lips and had it lit by Rocky.

" Damn it. Where did you park your car Rocky?" Spike hissed. " It was right here," Rocky said with a worried voice. They stopped walking and looked at the empty street. " O shit," Candy said.

" Hey kid!" someone said across the street. They looked at the stranger. He was bald, wore sunglasses, and had wrinkled old skin. " Did you have a black Mustang with the hood down?" he asked.

Rocky nodded his head, worrying about what bad news he would get. The old man frowned and yelled," A tow truck came and picked it up. They said you had too many tickets. Sorry kid."

They all dropped their mouths in surprise. " I stole and had that car repainted! That car was my all!" Rocky yelled as he turned around and ran his hand through his spiked, short, mo hog.

" Dude…" Spike said trying to think of something to calm him down," we could all steal a car on Sunday. How 'bout South San Francisco." Rocky just sighed and said," Whatever. Let's take the bus." Candy snorted. " Why don't we just steal a car now"

" For the first time…this dumb blonde has a good idea," Spike said teasing her even though Claudia's hair was dyed black. They looked around and saw this Brand new Black Ford Focus.

" You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Spike said as she played with her tongue ring. " That car would totally go off," Rocky said as he looked at the lonely shiny car. " Not without a little magic," Claudia said as she looked at Spike.

" I'm impressed by how you guys are thinking, like some real witches. But I don't believe that we have enough strength to do something like this," Spike said as she exhaled the smoke through her nose.

" Have faith," Rocky said. _As I have faith in you_, he wanted to say. " Rocky. You can't just have faith and then poof! Everybody would be getting what he or she wants then, "Spike said.

" What about the spell that we made," Rocky said. Claudia and Candy looked at Spike and said, " What spell?" Spike rolled her eyes and said," Just some spell that we made up when we were freshmen. You guys didn't exist to me then."

" Well use it," Claudia said. Spike smacked her lips and said, " It's stupid. It won't even work." Rocky bit his bottom lip and said," Just believe in it Spike. Damn it! Why don't you just cooperate? I want that car! So get me it!"

Spike folded her arms across her chest and said," O all right. Take my hands." Rocky faced Spike and grabbed both of her hands. They were cold as ice; he shuddered because of the wave of coldness that went through his body.

" Power of the Earth I invoke thee!" she yelled as she closed her eyes.

" Power of the Air I invoke thee!" Rocky yelled with his eyes closed.

" Power of the Fire I invoke thee!" Spike yelled tightening her grip on Rocky.

They both said together," Convey into my Spirit and feed my soul! Mother of Moon hear my cry! Help my Spirit be Guide! So mote it is!"

The wind blew hard, the clouds covered the sun, and the ground slightly shook. Then it all stopped. Rocky and Spike opened their eyes as Claudia and Candy watched them in awe.

" See that was bullshit," Spike said to Rocky as her grip loosened on his hands. " But something happened! The Spirits must've done something!" Rocky argued as he looked at the brand new car.

" It was just a little ole environment thing that seemed to happen at the right time," Spike said as she bent down and picked up a rock. " What are you going to do?" Candy asked.

Spike ignored her question as she threw her arm towards the Focus. The rock hit the windshield of the car. The alarm went on. _Silence._ Spike said in her mind. The alarmed turned off.

" That was…weird," Candy said. " That was magic," Spike said as she walked to the car and opened the driver's door. " What the fuck?" Claudia said as they ran to the car.

Spike went in the front seat, while the girls took the backseat. " You can keep the booty you find girls!" she said with a pirate's accent as she started the car magically. " This is Mr. Richards' car Spike!" Rocky said as he looked through papers that were hidden underneath the seat.

" Coo. I hit the jackpot!" Spike said. She turned on the radio. Jazz came on. " Ew," Claudia and Candy said at the same time. " Look losers. I'm tired of you guys saying shit at the same time like you're the fucking Olsen Twins," Spike said getting irritated.

As they drove off, Rocky stared at Spike as she surfed the channels on the radio. " You've been staring at me for the last past five minutes," Spike said as she stopped on the Rock Station.

Rocky sighed and said, " The spell worked. Don't you think we could do more?" Spike rolled her eyes and said, " That was all me."

" So where are we going?" Claudia asked Spike and Rocky. " To my house," Rocky said as he looked back at them. " I heard System Of A Down is playing in San Francisco," Candy said. " When?" Spike asked getting interested. " Friday night," Candy answered.

" That's tomorrow. We should go," Rocky said. Spike nodded her head and pulled the car over in Rocky's driveway. They got out of the car. Rocky looked at Claudia and Candy. They stared back at him and nodded their heads as if they knew something.

Rocky's house was big. It was a two-story house, large windows, and had statues of black gargoyles. It was a scary house, located in the suburbs, where not a lot of people lived around him.

" Where's your mom?" Candy asked Rocky as they walked up to the doorstep. " She's gone out of town for the week…had to do some business and stuff," Rocky said as he opened the door. " Good because I need a place to stay for the week," Spike said as they entered the house.

The house was spacious and had black furniture, a widescreen TV, and fish tanks. " Why?" Rocky asked even though he was more than excited that she was going to stay for the week. " Because I need to chill," Spike said looking at the new chandelier that they just installed.

" Hey do you guys want to smoke some weed or what?" Rocky said as he walked up the stairs. Spike, Candy, and Claudia followed him. The staircase was like a workout for them. " You guys need a fucking elevator," Claudia said under her breath.

At the top of the stairs to the right, was a black painted door with a real stop sign nailed onto there. Rocky opened the door. His room was wide and large. There were lot's of rock star posters that covered up his black wall, black clothing was everywhere on the floor, and a red and black electric guitar hung on the wall.

" O we have to check our e-mail on your mom's computer Rocky," Claudia said as Candy winked at him. " What?" Spike said confused. They walked out, ignoring Spike.

" Where's the weed?" Spike asked. Rocky bit his lip and looked into Spike's phlegm colored eyes. She was so beautiful and precious to him. _My beautiful black rose,_ Is what he wanted to say to her and kiss her red painted lips.

" Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked. " You know how I daze off," Rocky said as he still stared at her. " Yeah but you usually stare at a non-living things besides me," she said.

Rocky smirked, walked over to his drawers, opened a drawer, pulled out a fat sack of weed, and sat down on his futon. Spike widened her eyes and sat right next to him. They were close together and that made him a little nervous.

" Get a swisher," Spike said quickly. He dug into his pocket, stopped, and looked at Spike. " Dude stop stallin'," she whined. " What would you do for this?" he asked with a devilish smirk come across his face. She widened her eyes in confusion and said, " Dude! Stop playing games!"

Rocky just smiled. " Dude!" Spike said as she wrestled him down on the floor. She was on top of his stomach and he was flat on the black rug. She took off her heavy trench coat and threw it aside. She wore a simple black tank top with red words going across her breast saying, "Rebel."

_This is it…this is the moment,_ he thought to himself. " Kiss-" he started until Claudia busted into the room. She smelled like weed and alcohol. Spike laughed as she watched her stumble onto the futon.

" What the fuck? How did you get drunk and high in five minutes?" Rocky said as Spike got off top of him. " Easy," Candy said as she walked into the room with a medicine bottle in her hand.

" Ecstasy pills," Candy said as she looked at Spike. " Ok what is going on here? Why is everything here so fucking confusing? I thought you dumb blondes were going to go on the computer. Which is fucking located in this room!" Spike yelled.

" O shut up Spike. We only wanted to leave you two alone," Claudia mumbled but Spike couldn't hear. Rocky hit his hand on his forehead with embarrassment. " Shut up Claudia!" Candy hissed.

" What? What did she say?" Spike said perplexed as she looked at Candy from Rocky, who had both hands covering his face. " She said she wanted to leave. That's kind of rude wanting to leave and we just got here Claudia," Candy said, as she placed one hand on her hip.

" Well I do want to get back home to finish that Art project for Mr. What-Cha-Mel-Call-It," Claudia said as she stood up. " Then we shall leave," Candy said as she helped her on her feet. " Make sure you lock my door!" Rocky yelled after them as they went down the stairs. He pulled out the weed and a swisher.

Rocky blew the smoke out of his nose and fell into Spike's lap. She slowly took the weed from him and finished it off through her nose. She laid on her back on the futon. " Damn that was great," she said as she laid back on the futon.

" You have no idea how I feel about you," Rocky whispered as he stood up. " What?" Spike said looking at him. He walked to the other side of the room and back like a nervous tiger. " Dude what are you talking about?" Spike asked.

" Never mind. I'm high. You wanna listen to System Of A Down or Green Day?" Rocky asked. " What the fuck is Green Day even doing in your room? They aren't even Rockstars. Fucking Pop," Spike hissed.

Rocky placed the CD in his black and red CD player, and placed his CD in his radio. A violin started playing from the stereo. " What the fuck?" Rocky said to himself confused. It was a sad violin playing. "_ Spirits help meeeelet my soul…." _It was a sad woman's ghostly voice that echoed in the speakers.

" Dude…is this Evanescence?" Spike asked as she got up with weak knees. Suddenly, System Of A Down started playing with " Question" Rocky looked at Spike who shrugged her shoulders. " It was a message from the Spirits," he said.

" You really think so?" Spike said as she grabbed the sides of Rocky's face. A wave of coldness filled his body. But then he felt happiness thinking maybe she was going to kiss him.

He looked into her yellowish whitish eyes and smiled as she leaned for to whisper in his ear, " _Let my soul be guided by the wise spirits." _

" Shit!" Rocky said as he tripped over his radio. Spike looked down at him as he struggled to get up. " What's wrong Rocky? Never heard a real witches' voice?" she asked as she laughed.

" Dude what the fuck? How come you never told me you had these powers?" Rocky said. Spike reached out her hand and Rocky grabbed it as she pulled him up. She smacked her lips and said, " I thought you knew? How do you think I made Candy cut herself?"

" She told me it was because of her boyfriend dumping her," Rocky said remembering that moment. " And you fucked her to make her feel better," Spike said putting on a fake smile. " Who told you that?" he asked. " Don't deny it," she said. " I'm not denying it. I just want to know who told you," he said.

" Ha! I'm a witch! I know everything," Spike said. " Everything?" Rocky questioned, feeling insecure. " Most things," she said. " I want to be a witch," he complained as he picked up his radio and plugged it back in. Spike laughed and clasped her hands together, " You want to be a warlock little grasshopper."

" Same difference," he said. " Don't you want to learn?" Spike asked as she walked out the room. " Hey! Come back!" he yelled after her as he ran out the door. The hallway was empty. He felt anxiety. " Dude stop playing!" he yelled.

Suddenly, he felt someone's hand squeeze his crotch. " Shit!" he hissed as he turned around and saw Spike laughing. " I could totally tell you haven't had sex since Candy. You erected in like a second," she said.

Rocky was pissed. " Aw don't get so mad. Let's go get you some," Spike said as she ran her hand through her bangs. " What?" he said as he followed her downstairs. They walked out the door. And as soon as they walked out into the pitch-black darkness of the night, rain started pouring down hard.

" Spirits! Spirit of the Earth has blessed us with the coldness of the rain!" Spike yelled as she ran around on the lawn. She stopped when she faced one of the black gargoyle statues. She smiled at it and placed one of her hands on top of its cool monster-like head.

" Can you make it come to life?" Rocky asked now standing right behind her. Spike laughed," Your out of your mind for saying that. Bringing a mythical creature's demented mind from the Spirit World is foolish. It would be able to do anything in this world...anything."

Spike turned around and said," Let's go." The stolen car magically started. They got in the car and went off. " Do you know my thoughts?" Rocky asked out of the blue. " No. No I don't. And I don't wish to be in your thoughts or Fantasy. You're my friend…Rocky," she answered with sympathy.

" Where are we going?" Rocky asked changing the subject. They drove down the empty wet streets of Antioch. " We are going to pick up a couple of whores for you. Get drunk with them. Maybe poison them. No wait. You have to fuck them before…" she stopped talking so she could think of what they were going to do.

" Are you serious?" Rocky asked. " Why won't I be? Shit. Ok this is the plan. Pick up two whores. Get a hotel. You fuck them. And we will have a hell of a time," Spike said. Rocky smiled and said," Fine."

He looked out the window and saw girls around the age of fifteen walking with pink shiny " Victoria Secret" bags. " I want two of them," Rocky said. Spike widened her eyes at the young girls and said," Fucking virgins Rocky…. that's brilliant!"

Spike pulled the car over with a screech. The girls stopped and looked at the car. " What do I do?" Rocky said frantically. " Tell them what you want and how much you'll give," Spike said as she rolled down his window.  
_" Heart, lust, have these girls have trust in us,"_ Spike whispered as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her hands trembled, and her lips quivered. " Spi-ike?" Rocky said watching her nervously. " Hey, do you guys have trouble?" a soft girl's voice said.

Rocky turned his head and saw one of the fifteen-year old girls. She was bent over revealing her perfect B cup breasts. Her hair was blonde and was dyed with streaks of red, and she had light blue eyes with a touch of green.

" Yeah um…" Rocky started.

" Do you kids need money?" Spike asked

" Huh?" the girl asked.

" Look bitch. Bitch as in a good way bitch. I see you showing off your boobs. So do you know what happens to girls like that?" Spike said.

She shook her head.

" They become whores," Spike said.

The girl's eyes watered.

" I could tell your life in a couple of sentences kid. I'm a witch. Trust me. You're better off being a whore. You were on your way to your boyfriend's house with that Victoria Secret bag," she continued.

She gasped and nodded her head.

" Well bitch. Your boyfriend is fucking your sister as we speak," Spike said as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and then went normal. " Yess. I could smell their redolence."

" Get in the car. Fuck my friend Rocky and get a couple of dollars," Spike said," O and bring a friend."

The girl ran over to her friends as tears rolled down her cheeks. " Did you have to be so harsh?" Rocky asked. " Hey…pimpin' ain't easy," she said and laughed. The girls looked at Rocky and Spike.

" Their virgins. But I cast a spell on them so they will come," Spike said. " You have to teach me these spells," Rocky said. " It's not something that should be taught, my friend. It's something that just comes to you. Feel the intensity of the Spirits," Spike said.

The girl came back with another girl. She had brown squiggly hair, brown eyes, a pug nose, and wore a C cup. They got into the car without saying anything. _I can't believe we're doing this,_ Rocky heard one of the girl's thoughts. He shuddered.

" So what are your names?" Rocky said breaking the silence. " Veronica," the girl who they first met said. " Macy," the other one said. " Why do you trust us?" Spike asked with a devilish smile on her face. " W-we n-need the money," Veronica said.

" Change of plans. We're going to your house Rocky," Spike said. " Why?" he asked. " Don't ask any QUESTIONS!" she snapped suddenly losing her cool. The two girls jumped. " O don't be startled little ones. I have my moments," Spike said.

" Are you really a witch?" Macy asked. Spike looked at the rear view mirror to see Macy's face. " Why would I lie?" she said with coolness," HAVE I NOT PROVED MYSELF!" Her voice was like a harmonic demon's. The girls covered their ears.

They came up to Rocky's house. They pulled the car over and got out. " Hurry up bitches," Spike said. Rocky pulled out his key but before he could use it to open the door, it opened up by itself. He turned around and looked at Spike who just shrugged her shoulders. " That was all you," she said and walked in.

The two girls took off their small sweaters. " W-what do you want us to do?" Veronica asked. " Which one do you want Rocky?" Spike asked. " What are you going to do with the other one?" he asked. " None of your fucking business. Now fucking pick," Spike said getting irritated.

" Macy your mine," Rocky said. " I-I never had-" " Sex?" Spike said as she took Veronica's arm. She looked hypnotized already. Her eyes were empty and her steps were like a Zombie's. Spike and Veronica went down in the basement.

" Lets go to my room," Rocky said as he led her upstairs. They went into his room. As soon as he closed the door, he turned off the lights. " I-I want to know how much I'm getting for this," Macy said nervously as Rocky pinned her to the wall. " Enough," he said.

He slipped his hand underneath her tank top and felt her soft breast. Her nipples got hard. He smiled to himself. " You're going to stay here for a week with me," he demanded as he took off her shirt. " I am," she said being hypnotized.

He kissed her lips and started sucking her breasts. She moaned more and more. " Take off your pants," he said. She slowly took them off. " Lay on the floor," he said. She slowly got on the floor.

" Wait get up," Rocky said. She slowly got up. He unzipped his pants and got down on the floor. " Take off your underwear and get on me," he said. She took off her underwear and said," Will it hurt?"

" Does it FUCKING MATTER? STOP STALLING AND COME ON!" Rocky yelled getting irritated. She started crying and got on. His penis slowly found it's way inside of her. She hissed when he got it in a little bit.

Macy grabbed his shoulders, hissed, and said ' ouch.' It went in deeper and deeper until it finally went all the way in. Tears flowed down her cheeks and glistened in the moonlight.

After five minutes they got up. He sat on the futon with the light still off and sighed. She was in the corner of the room still crying with her head bowed into her knees. " O shut the fuck up," Rocky said getting annoyed.

" That was my virginity! How did I. what made me do that? Lose my treasures to a complete stranger!" Macy whined. " Come here and give me head. Maybe that would shut you up," Rocky said nonchalantly. Macy obeyed.

Merciless Warlock

I woke up the next morning and found out that last night was not just a " good nightmare" but it was real. Macy's soft arm was wrapped around my waist and I could still smell the redolence of her lost virginity in the atmosphere.

" O Rock-key," Spike's voice said slowly. I opened my eyes more and saw her head poked out of my door. She gave a short laugh and said, " You're sleeping with an innocent dead girl."

" Shit!" I said getting up and seeing Macy's eyes wide open and empty. There were handprints on her neck and deep cuts on her arm. " What did you do?" I yelled. She giggled and said," Dude, those are your handprints? Had a rough night?"

My heart raced. " No no no no no no no no no," I was denying it as I placed my hands on top of my head. " We're cool in denial," Spike murmured the System Of A Down song as she smiled big at me.

What was wrong with her? " H-how did I do this?" I stuttered. Spike stopped singing and rolled her eyes to the back of her head. " What are you doing! Stop! No more witchcraft!" I yelled.

My light bulb suddenly broke, glass shattered everywhere, and the room became dimmer. Spike opened her arms up like a cross and yelled," Spirit of Fire I invoke thee! Corrupt and destroy the dead! The ones that can no longer be fed!"

" Spike! Stop it!" I yelled. But her power only grew stronger. She levitated an inch off the ground. An outburst of flames came from Macy's corpse. She was being burnt in front of my eyes. Smoke raised in the air.

" Spike!" I yelled, pushed her, and she fell. She laughed wickedly and covered her face with both of her hands. I looked at the ashes of Macy being carried away by the Spirit of Air.

" Why?" I said to her. " Why did you kill her?" Spike said removing her hands from her face. She had a creepy smile on her face like in those kind of mad horror movies.

" I didn't do it!" I yelled at her. She slowly stood up as she grabbed onto the wall. " Chill dude. I'm not a fucking cop. You were a merciless warlock last night. You just didn't give a fuck. Last night you just choked her for the hell of it…and you liked it, my friend. You liked it," she explained as she giggled.

" Spike…I have to call the cops," I said. She came really close up to me. Her black bangs covered her eyes, her perfect nose slightly pressed against my chest, and her tongue licked her lips.

" For what Rocky?" she said getting serious," To tell them that I cast spells and made weak humans turn into ashes?" I was speechless. " I thought you were down for this. I thought you wanted to learn the art of witchcraft. I thought you liked me," she said as she lifted her head up to see my impassive face.

Her eyes turned from a clearish-white to a pale turquoise. The colors swirled in her eyes. " Don't you _need_ me?" her voice changed to two voices, her own and that creepy voice that was on that radio. " Spike I-I," I was nervous. I liked her a whole lot…even if she was insane.

Suddenly, her lips were on mine, her tongue was inside of my mouth, and I was grabbing her waist. It felt like another " good nightmare" I had to have her, even if she was just using me to get her way.

Spike wrapped her legs around me and I pressed her against the wall. _I always liked you Rocky._ Her thoughts swirled in my mind. She was sending me messages. _Grab me harder Rocky._ I was about to do more until the doorbell rang.

" Rocky! System Of a Down Concert! Come on!" I heard Claudia's voice yell from downstairs. I let Spike down on her feet and said," Do you want to go?" She nodded her head innocently. Her eyes turned normal slowly and something happened to me.

I don't know what happened. It was like I just broke out of some kind of trance. It was like I just woke up. I dressed up as Spike went downstairs to greet the girls. I walked downstairs and looked at Claudia who was bending over to pick up something.

I never looked at her in such a lusting way. Seeing her skinny leather thong and her perfect legs made me want to…" Hey Rocky," Candy said silently as she looked at me. Fuck! She was staring at me this whole time.

I smirked at her nervously and said," Hey." She licked her lips and bit her bottom lip in a sexy way. What was going on? Was she trying to hit on me? " W-where's Spike?" I asked.

Claudia stood up straight, turned around, and said," Does it matter? You always want her. She's no one spea-"

" Let's leave," Spike said coming downstairs with new clothes on….

To Be Continued….


End file.
